


The Boy on the High Wire

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Abandoned Story, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Violence, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a normal trip to the circus for Tom when he falls in love with one of the acrobats. Captivated by this creature he decides to join the circus with out thinking it out first only to discover that things are not what they always seem to be. Tom is thrown into a world of drugs, abusive ringleaders, dark secrets, and the mysterious acrobat Bill. Pull up a seat for this just might be the Greatest Show on Earth!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Would you look at that Gus?”

 

“It’s no big deal come on Tom! If we caught we’re in so much-”

 

“Nah my pops would never look for us in here.”

 

The short portly teenager murmured something about getting a box to the ear but the lanky corn row haired teen kept venturing further into the menagerie. Tom and Gustav had been friends for as long as they could remember and did everything together regardless of how much trouble Tom normally got the duo in. The sound of crunching mulch didn’t seem to bother the circus animals as the boys tentatively approached the cages. Gustav took a hesitant step back but Tom continued walking forwards memorized by the creatures.

 

“Look at this thing… it’s like half zebra half gazelle!” Tom laughed wiggling his fingers between the bars.

 

“Tom come on man the shows gonna start and I don’t want to be back here when the ring leader comes down!’ Gustav called quickly turning to leave.

 

A motion caught Tom’s attention out of the corner of his eye and his heart stopped. A pair of two large hazel eyes stared back at Tom through the darkness and suddenly the teen’s feet wouldn’t move. The rest of the creature was obscured by darkness but Tom felt his heart clench at how the eyes were piercing through him. But just as soon as they had appeared the glowing eyes vanished into the dark again leaving Tom alone.

 

“What in the hell?” Tom asked scratching his scalp, “Hey Gus! Gus wait up man!”

 

***

 

“And now ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! The moment you’ve all been waiting for! It’s mysterious and captivating is it an illusion or reality? Feel as your minds are pulled into another dimension through space and time to a place where anything can happen and to anyone! Prepare yourselves for the unexpected this is The Mauvais Brother’s Circus and freak show!” the ringleader’s voice boomed throughout the massive tent as cheers erupted wildly.

 

“Ohmygod!” Tom squeaked as the lights shut off. He couldn’t see anything in front of him and the tent felt hot and damp from the crowded stands. Gustav was laughing next to him and excited chatter could be heard all round the teen. He was perfectly safe up in the stands but also scared out of his mind.

 

“Gus? Gustav do you hear that?” Tom hissed squinting into the darkness. A light buzz could be heard from what sounded like wires but Tom couldn’t place exactly where it was.

 

“Tom dude relax it’s just the circus.”

 

“Yeah but what kind of circus leaves the audience in the dark? I mean I can’t even see the stage now!” Tom whined ringing his hands together in anticipation.

 

“Dude!”

 

“Okay…”

 

“Jesus Christ! What was that?” Gustav gasped suddenly. Tom could feel his friend tense next to him and he squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“What?”

 

“Something touched my leg! Oh god something touched my leg! Fuck what is that?”

 

“Dude cut it out you know how I hate the dark.” Tom laughed hollowly.

 

“No seriously something just like stroked my leg!”

 

“Chick next to you?” Tom whispered not knowing why he was.

 

“Ahhhh! WHAT THE FUCK? Dude there is no one next to me but the aisle!”

 

“Gustav stop it! It’s not funny I seriously hate the dark!”

 

“Really?” A voice whispered next to Tom’s ear.

 

Tom froze and sat absolutely still as soft hands were placed on his shoulders. Judging from the pressure the person must have been crouched on the top of chair and was using Tom for balance. He dared not move as hot breaths trickled the back of his neck.

 

 

“That’s too bad you don’t like the dark,” The voice rasped sexily, “Such a shame people always fear things that they do not have control over.” The person smiled into Tom’s neck and gave it a squeeze before the ringleader’s voice could be heard over the speakers again.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen brace yourself here comes the Joliesse Act!”

 

Blue and purple lights illuminated the room and Tom whipped around just in time to see a figure launching its self in the air with a back flip. Acrobats from all over the room jumped into the air and flipped gracefully making their way to the stage. Had it not been for the almost invisible wires supporting them Tom would have thought they were flying.

 

“See you big baby it’s part of the act!” Gustav laughed discreetly whipping away some sweat.

 

Tom nodded dumbly and watched as the acrobat that had been behind him soared. Long thin arms twirled in the air as person landed softly on the top of a bamboo shoot. The room was still dark but the blue lights allowed Tom to make out that the stage was set up like a forest. Tall bamboo shoots swayed as more acrobats took their places around a giant lake with three white ribbons hanging from the ceiling. The scene was breath taking and Tom gasped as he caught sight of the acrobat again.

 

He could tell from the person’s body that it was a thin boy but his face was pretty than that of any girl Tom had ever met… or had. Their long black hair was tied up in a ponytail and the boy wore a deep blue spandex suit. While some of the other male acrobats looked hulky and stiff in their suits, this boy’s seemed to be a second skin.

 

“It mind as well be with it being that dammed tight.” Tom muttered

 

“Shh you’ll ruin the show!” Gustav whispered.

 

The boy soared gracefully through the air and grabbed hold of one of the ribbon in the center, two others had joined him but all of the lights pointed at that one boy. Tom gulped as he began a routine twirling the ribbon around his leg and flipping upside down. Music softly played as the boy swayed and twirled rising higher and higher off the ground. Rapid lights began to flash and the music turned dark picking up the speed. The boy’s peaceful twirls turned frantic and it looked like he was fighting for his life entangled in the ribbon. Finally the drums thundered one last time and the boy lay limp plummeting to the floor.

 

“Oh my god! Someone help him!” Tom cried trying to stand up. Gustav pulled Tom back down and hissed something at him but Tom’s mind froze. The boy’s figure was within seconds of hitting the floor and just as Tom thought he would splat the boy’s head shot up and he flipped backwards landing gracefully on the floor.

 

“What?” Tom’s mouth hung open.

 

There was a moment of silence before the cheers erupted throughout the stands. Thousands of people got to their feet cheering or whistling in applause as the boy bowed shyly. Tom gaped at Gustav who stood above him practically drooling and slumped a little bit further. He was thoroughly embarrassed and had seriously feared for the boy’s safety. The black haired boy smiled out at the crowd blowing stray hairs out his face before the acrobat went to set up the next act. The rest of the show was a blur to Tom; all he could think about was sneaking back into the menagerie after the show.

 

***

 

“Bill you were amazing!”

 

“No,” Bill blushed playing coy.

 

“I swear I’m serious!” Georg laughed rubbing the boy’s shoulders. Bill groaned and tilted his head back relaxing into the strong hands. Georg was such a good friend and coworker, he never got jealous and most importantly always stopped when Bill said so unlike how most of the other carnies did.

 

“Mmm it’s all that stretching Dunja had been making me do.” Bill sighed as Georg’s hands traveled lower. Bill tensed his back and waited as Georg’s hands finally made a halt centimeters from his ass.

 

“Nah,” Georg smiled returning his wandering hands to Bill’s shoulders, “You’ve just got talent!”

 

“Maybe if you came to class you’d be more flexible too.” Bill smiled admiring his stage makeup. His face was painted as if to be a black butterfly that sparkled when he turned his head in the light.

 

“Sorry that we can’t all be perfect like you,” Georg laughed, “I want it all! I want it all! I want it all! And I want it now!” Georg sang off-key.

 

Bill laughed and jumped out of his hair attacking his friend in a bear hug. Georg barely had to use any force his prying Bill off and putting him in an arm lock. The dark haired acrobat screamed in fake and pain and kicked backwards, nailing Georg in the groin. The two were so caught up in their play fighting they didn’t even hear the loud footsteps approaching them.

 

“Excuse me for interrupting dumb and dumber but there’s a visitor outside the tent for Bill.” Dunja said shooting Georg a scolding look.

 

“A visitor? Like a fan?” Bill’s face light up at that thought and he rushed outside the tent giggling.

 

“I hope you didn’t sprain anything we have another show in two days.” Dunja scolded.

 

Georg simply rolled his eyes and went out after Bill. Like he needed her advice.

 

***

 

“Oh god.” Tom breathed as he heard footsteps padding towards him.

 

He stood outside the tent awkwardly waiting for the raven-haired boy to appear. It had been a little weird at first asking the older blonde lady to see the acrobat especially since he didn’t even know his name. The footsteps and the giggling became louder as the tent flap was finally thrown open making Tom jump.

 

“Please let me join the circus!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Um excuse me?” Bill asks putting his hands on his hips.

 

The cornrow haired boy is gawking at him now, practically drooling on the floor and it makes Bill shudder in disgust. This is exactly why Dunja usually shoos off fans only the ones that look decent or normal get by. Tom composed himself and smiled just a little too widely make Bill take a hesitant step backwards.

 

“I said I want to join the circus!” The boy exclaimed eyeing Bill.

 

“Yeah I’m sure you do.” Bill narrows his eyes sizing the boy up. He looks strong so he’s probably going to be on animal duty but if he works hard enough Bill can envision him going on to be a performer. Maybe even an acrobat if he looses the baggy clothing.

 

“Well that’s not for me to decide.” Bill sniffs examining his nails.

 

“Well,” The boy smiles closing in on Bill, “Who is for it to be decided?”

 

Bill gulps and looks up at the boy who is now only centimeters from his face. He can taste his musky smoke laced breath it sends shivers down his spine. If the acrobat were to just tilt his head up a little they’d be kissing. Bill’s face turns bright red and he cracks a fake smile and shoves the boy back a little, he looks hurt but Bill doesn’t feel quite safe around him yet to let get that close.

 

“T-the ringleader Saki. Saki? Saki!” Bill yells over his shoulder.

 

All tall man dressed in a top hat and coat walked over smiling evilly. The young acrobat began to talk to the larger man who nodded still smiling. Suddenly this didn’t seem like such a good idea and Tom was just about to say it was a joke when the tall laughed making his stomach from where it was straining in his buttoned shirt jiggle.

 

“Well alright then! I told you I had a good feeling about this city didn’t I?” Saki asks putting an arm around the boy’s shoulder.

 

“What? Wait I was thinking that-”

 

“That this is the by far the best circus you’ve ever seen!” Saki interrupts.

 

“What? No I was actually trying to tell-”

 

“And that you’ve always wanted to join the circus!” Saki interrupts again smiling.

 

“No-”

 

“That’s it’s the most exciting thing in the world!” The dark haired acrobat says with a sly smile.

 

“No! I want-”

 

“To join immediately!” Saki grins reaching into his coat pocket.

 

“You’ll love it here!” The acrobat smiles with knowing eyes, “It’s fantastic!”

 

“No!” Tom shouts getting mad. He’s decided that he really doesn’t want to join the circus. Something about how the beautiful acrobat is smirking and the ringleader’s smile makes Tom’s skin crawl.

 

“Perfect!” Saki takes a pen and pricks Tom’s finger drawing blood. Tom gasps and tries to breakaway but the ringleader is just completing the last letter of his name.

 

“Welcome aboard Tom!” Saki smiled rolling the contract back up.

 

“Hey you can’t do that!” Tom cries after him.

 

“I’ll let you be after all I think we all know the real reason you joined The Mauvais Brother’s Circus!” Saki smirks with black eyes, “So I’ll let you have your fun fucking little Bill here’s brains out. Be careful he’s a firecracker.”

 

 

“What?” Tom gapes turning to the dark haired boy. Bill’s expression is blank as he watches Saki disappear into the menagerie leaving the two in the empty ticket booth lanes.

 

“Is he serious? I didn’t sign up for this!” Tom cries turning to find Bill has already started to walk off, “Hey! Hey you!”

 

“What?” Bill seethes whipping around to face Tom. His features are curled up in disgust and anger but Tom can see the boy’s eyes are sad.

 

“This is a joke right? Signing in blood?” Tom’s mind is whirling with thoughts. What about Gustav? Won’t he be wondering where his friend went? And his father, won’t he be missed at home?

 

Tom storms after Bill and catches him by the elbow yanking him back, “This is a joke right?”

 

“Get off of me!” Bill cries trying to twist out of the vice grip on his arm.

 

“No,” Tom frowns yanking him against his chest, “You’re not going anywhere until you break that contract with the ringleader.”

 

“Please let go!” Bill whines suddenly going weak against Tom. He panics and looks down at the soft dark hair when two hands yank him backwards.

 

“Hey!” A shorter boy with brown hair snarls, he’s shorter so Tom thinks his chances of beating him up are good until the brunette flexes his muscles menacingly.

 

“Oh crap,” Tom lets go of Bill immediately and he falls forward with a wail to the floor. Tom glares at the acrobat knowing that it’s an act but the brunette seems to fall for it.

 

“Bill!” He cries scooping up the small figure, “Did he hurt you?”

 

“N-not too much,” Bill sniffs hiding his face in the boy’s neck.

 

“You!” The muscled boy snarls, “I swear if I find even a scratch on his body I’ll-”

 

“Georg it’s fine let’s… let’s just go to bed.”

 

Georg’s eyes light immediately and he carries Bill in his arms smiling deviously. Tom watches as Georg whispers something in Bill’s ear that makes him let out a cackle and then they’re gone. Tom stands there for a moment not really grasping what’s happening. He’s actually alone, he’ll never go back to his home, to his room, to school with Gustav, and he’s actually alone.

 

“Oh my god I gotta get out of here!” He scrambles towards the door and lets out a scream right, as a lion appears cutting off his path.

 

“Nice lion,” Tom quivers, “G-good boy just let the nice man through okay?”

 

The lion lets out a roar that sends Tom back flat on is butt in fear. The creature is stalking towards him now flicking its tail back and forth as it slinks closer. Tom’s heart seems to stop right then and he momentarily forgets how to breath.

“Ohh,” Tom whimpers when the creature is a centimeter away from his neck. He can feel the beast’s hot breath on the back of his neck very much like Bill and his first encounter. The lion stands there behind Tom breathing down his neck and Tom says a silent prayer hoping God will actually hear this one time.

 

“Ahhh!” Tom screams as the creature grabs Tom by his hood and starts trotting off with him, “Oh my god oh my god! Someone help me! Help!”

 

The lion keeps bouncing along dragging Tom into the darkness of the menagerie purring. Tom catches glimpses of other performers and crewmen laughing as he’s dragged through the muck and hay. Soon it’s a spectacle and everyone has stopped working to laugh at Tom.

 

“Oh god just please let go,” Tom whispers to the lion. The beast’s ears twitch and he drops Tom to the ground purring contently.

 

“Well there you are,” Saki smiles down at Tom, “Didn’t you know? No one is allowed to leave without my permission…ever.”

 

“Dude your fucking fur ball almost choked me,” Tom spites rubbing his throat. The lion lets out a growl at this and bats Tom with his massive paw.

 

“Well let me tell you something boy,” Saki smiles suddenly serious, “You’re one of us now and unless you want a lion to ripe your head off next time you’ll stay in line. After all you did sign in blood.”

 

The crew disperses leaving Tom alone on the cold trampled ground. Sadness over takes him and Tom curls up in a ball letting out a sob.

 

“What have I done?”

 

***

 

“He didn’t hurt you did he?” Georg asks grinding down into Bill.

 

The acrobat lets out a gasp and bucks up rubbing himself up and down on Georg’s thigh. The two are huddled in Bill’s hammock on the train secluded from the outside world. Its dark out and the only light in the train is the full moon overhead.

 

“Oh Geo shh I don’t want to talk about him.” Bill pants gripping Georg’s shoulders. The older boy grunts picking up his pace and humping Bill relentlessly. Bill is so hard he could cry and his stomach clenches uncomfortably. Sweat is all over Bill’s bare chest staining Georg’s shirt. That was the unwritten rule with the two Bill always ended up naked and yet Georg always managed to keep his clothes on.

 

“God you’re so beautiful,” Georg pants rocking the hammock like crazy. He’s close and Bill can feel it he grabs the brunette by the back of the head and licks inside his mouth whimpering when Georg comes with a shout.

 

“Oh Bill,” Georg sighs slumping down on him. Bill whines and lifts his hips trying to get more friction off Georg’s thigh but he pushes him away.

 

“But Geo-”

 

“Sensitive,” Georg mutters playing with Bill’s hair.

 

“I’m still hard,” Bill whispers feeling twelve again something he hates.

 

“Then take care of it baby,” Georg, sighs starting to fall asleep. Bill panics as he senses his friend drifting off and snuggling him. If there’s one thing he hates more than feeling like a little kid it’s snuggling.

 

“Stop. Get out!” Bill hisses shoving Georg to the floor.

 

“What but Bill I’m tired. You’re not going to make me walk all the way back to my car are you?”

 

“Stop.” Bill repeats again pulling the blankets over him.

 

Georg grunts and slides the train car’s door open taking one last look at Bill. Bill lay still trying to pretend he was asleep as Georg slid the door shut. He just catches a glimpse of a sad looking Tom as the door slides shut. Bill groaned and turned over trying to will his groin to relax. The air in the car felt hot and sticky under Bill’s shirt making him itch all over. Bill didn’t like being known as the bitch in the circus but it was all he knew how to do. Bill really didn’t want to be mean but it was a natural defense.

 

“If I hurt him first he won’t be able to hurt me,” Bill huffed trying to ignore the sadness he felt for Tom. The boy’s situation reminded Bill too much of Bill’s initiation to the Mauvais Brother’s Circus.

 _“Your Mommy is over here liebling,” The man with the silly mustache tells Bill._

 _Bill lets out a giggle and nods following the man into the train. He’s a funny man that one Bill concentrates hard trying to remember what his Mommy called him._

 _“A ringman,” Bill murmurs trying to remember what to call the ringleader. Bill’s six year-old mind can’t comprehend what exactly is going on but as long as he is with an adult Bill feels safe. A small smile spreads across the boy’s face as the ringleader picks him up under the armpits and lifts him into the car. His mind is still swimming from the numerous acts at the circus, it was amazing just Mommy had said it would be._

 _“Your Mommy wants you to wait here okay?” The man asks tickling Bill._

 _“Okay,” Bill giggles swatting the man’s hands away._

 _There’s noise on the train as the conductor yells to the ringleader for the signal to leave. The ringleader yells the okay and the whistle blows loud making Bill frown and cover his ears. Soon when the train is moving steadily until they are almost out of the station completely Bill begins to panic._

 _“Wait!” The six year-old cries, “Where’s Mommy? Where’s my Mommy? Mr. you said that Mommy would be waiting here!” Bill accused through watery eyes._

 _“Your Mommy told me to take care of you okay liebling? She doesn’t want you anymore aren’t I nice taking care of you?” The man asks leaning crouching down in front of Bill and turning his head side to side._

 _“B-but but I want my Mommy!” Bill cries trying to pull out of the man’s grasp._

 _“Well she doesn’t want you!” The man snarls pulling out and pen and piece of paper from his coat pocket. Bill is crying hysterically now begging for his Mommy to come back. Mommy loved him didn’t she? The man must be lying he must!_

 _“Give me your hand,” Saki commands pricking Bill’s little chubby finger and smudging it on the contract, “There now you belong to me.”_

 _“I want my Mommy!” Bill wails curling into a ball on the floor._

Crying can be heard from outside and Bill growls throwing his pillow over his head. Tom’s sobs made Bill’s heartstrings tug but he pushes aside these feelings telling himself that it’s just business, double pay and food that month for whoever brings in a new performer. Tom looks strong Bill is sure he’ll last.

 

“What have I done?” Tom wails as his footsteps get further and further away. Soon Bill can’t even hear Tom’s shoes and he whimpers curling into himself. The position had always worked to comfort him but now it only makes him even more aware of the pain in his stomach.

 

“Fuck.”


	3. Chapter 3

The sun beat down on Tom’s broad bare shoulders turning them pink. Everything ached from the grinded down joints in his hands to his back straining to keep him upright. It had been a full week since Tom had joined the Mauvais Brother’s Circus and he already felt as if he were on the brink of exhaustion. Being new Tom was immediately set at the bottom of the totem pole making him a menagerie worker. The work wasn’t so bad all he had to do was clean cages, help set up the tent, and clean up after show however having the robust ringleader Saki constantly yelling at them made it feel more worse.

“Ready on three! One, two three pull!” Saki yelled from the cool shade of his umbrella.

Tom grunted and pulled the rope harder as he felt its rough surface cut open his back and blister his hands. All around him other menagerie workers pulled and grunted trying their best to manually raise the big top. Tom didn’t see why they had to do it when the show had four bull elephants at hand, Saki had merely replied that they needed to rest for the show and shouldn’t be worked. Tom frowned and hissed in pain as the rope sliced open his back, rough gritty rope in his open flesh.

“Why,” Tom panted, “Do…we…have to… do this?”

“Kid,” The man groaned next to him trying to keep his footing at the big top rose higher and higher above them, “Shut up!”

Tom felt the gravel beneath his feet slipping and in a panic ran forward with a burst of energy. Lack of food and water made his legs feel like jelly and he was sure he’d collapse any minute.

“Alright!” Saki called from under his umbrella, “That’s good boys set her up!”

A squad of twenty men scrambled around hammering the stakes in places much to the worker’s relief. Tom let go of the limp rope with a sigh and stretched trying to work out all the kinks. His first two nights had been spent sleeping on the floor of the horse car until the other workers took pity on him and gave him a mat. He had already gotten to know most of the workers befriending most since they all seemed to have been tricked into the same boat like he had.

“Well look if it isn’t the princess herself,” David laughed looking off into the distance and clapped Tom on the shoulder.

“Hey sweetness you wanna come over here?” One worker jeered whipping sweat from his brow.

“Yeah come here baby and spread those legs for us!” Another called cackling.

“I’ll pay you!” David threw in hanging off of Tom’s shoulder.

Tom craned his neck to see whom the poor girl all the workers seemed to be making fun of, only for his eyes to land on non other than Bill. Bill was walking quickly around in a circle trying to avoid the hoots from the pack of men clad in only his tight leotard.

“Come here we don’t bite!” A man named Jacob laughed walking over to where Bill was pacing. He seemed to be waiting for the men to leave and was taken back when the gang started to approach him. Saki had disappeared back into the train and Tom let himself be dragged by David as the group made their way over to where Bill stood.

“Are you finished yet?” Bill snapped at them placing his hands on his hips, “I need to start practicing for tonight.”

“Aren’t you flexible enough?” Jacob asked, “Or do you like having to really stretched in bed huh?” The man asked wriggling his eyebrows.

“Pigs,” Bill snorted picking up his bag heading towards the tent. Jacob cut him off and grabbed the delicate boy’s arm tugging him back against his chest.

“You know,” Jacob smiled, “I bet you’re all tight from all that training you do. How about you come to my car tonight? I’ll teach you some new positions for your act huh?” With that last remark Jacob deliberately grinded himself into Bill’s ass making the boy squeak.

All the men laughed as Bill tore away cursing at them like a hissing cat, “Well see who gets the last laugh! Saki oh Saki! SAKI!!!!”

“What?” The ringleader called from his train car window.

“I don’t really like the tent there it’ll over heat too much and run away the crowd. Have the workers move it twenty feet East.” Bill smiled deviously.

Saki pondered over this thought for a moment and then shouted to the workers to start all over again. A chorus of groans went around the group as they picked up their hammers and shovels setting off for the tent again. Most of them men glared at Bill as they shuffled past him while he basked in glory.

“Well I tell you,” Jacob said loud enough for Bill to hear, “With those tights on I almost slipped into him. Ohh! And let me tell you I’ll be plowing that tonight!”

The workers erupted in laughter slapping their knees as they howled. Bill tensed at these words before stomping off with his shoulders hunched, Tom was sure he saw the boy crying.

 

***

 

“Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls prepare your selves for an act so amazing even the gods have never attempted such a feat!”

Tom blocked out Saki’s voice as it rang out followed by cheers. The teen continued sweeping the floors outside the tent trying to clear the inhuman amount of garbage and crap that lay trampled by the partisans.

“Trash duty is the best kid try to lighten up! You always find the best stuff.” David said picking up a forgotten earring, “How much to think I’ll get for this?”

Tom shrugged and continued picking up trash as a round of cheers exploded from the tent. He had listened to at least three shows now from outside the big top and it all seemed to the same to him. Saki would give some bogus speech like he had at Tom’s city’s show had and then the crowd would eat it up cheering and throwing popcorn.

“They’re doing a new acrobat act tonight,” David mused as more cheers erupted.

“I hate acrobats,” Tom frowned, acrobats where the reason Tom was stuck in this circus anyway, “They’re all cheap and lairs.”

“I don’t know about that the crowd seems to sure love them,” as another round of cheers exploded.

Tom huffed and slammed his broom on the ground viciously scraping gum off the ticket stand lanes. Anger and guilt only kept on building inside of him as he listened to the cheers erupt louder and louder each time. They seemed to be crazy had Tom known better he would have thought someone got shot from all the screaming.

“What is that?” Tom cried throwing his broom down and stomping off towards the tent.

“Hey! Hey Tom kid you can’t go in there! No workers allowed remember?” David called after him.

Tom ignored his friend’s cries and stomped into the tent determined to see what the big fuss was.

 

***

 

Bill’s teeth felt like they were being pulled from his mouth as he hung on to the trapezes by his teeth. Dunja had made the bit out of soft plastic sturdy enough to support him but soft enough so his teeth would have something to bite into.

He kicked his legs open in a graceful split ignoring the sharp pain he felt in his hipbones. Right now all Bill could think about was entertaining the crowd, that night Saki had suggested they give the Douleur Act a shot and see how the crowd would respond. The act required someone light and the Mauvais Brother’s Circus had not had an acrobat as light as Bill in thirty years, this act was his and only his act alone. There was no net to catch Bill if he fell and the thought thrilled and scared Bill. Surely no one would be able to swing out in time and catch him, he would plummet to his death and be squashed like a bug.

Bill’s teeth were hurting like hell as he hung above the audience. Using his last bit of strength he swung his body to the nearest beam letting go of the bar and flipping onto the tiny platform. Georg capture his arms before he swung out again and hugged him to his chest as the lights went out and Dunja took the stage. Bill’s heart was beating like mad and Bill was glad for once the attention was off of him.

“You okay?” Georg asked brushing Bill’s bangs out of his eyes, “You were amazing! My god Bill everyone was so jealous of you!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bill panted reaching for his water bottle with shaking hands, “Just get me down from here.”

The rest of the show went according to plan and Bill practically cried when the show finally ended for the night. He walked back into his changing room and slumped in front of his vanity sighing. All of Bill’s joints and bones cracked as they set back into place making him hiss. All he wanted to do now was eat Italian ice from the snack vender outside.

“I wonder if I can get Georg to get me some,” Bill whispered rubbing his feet.

“Bill honey!” Dunja called bursting into the room, “Amazing darling simply amazing! Everyone was eating out of your palms as is expected from the Mauvais Brother’s prized acrobat.”

“Hey Dunni,” Bill smiled.

“Listen there are more fans outside you want to meet them?”

Bill’s thoughts immediately flew to Tom and his heartstrings tugged. It had been the first time Bill had recruited someone and it left him feeling dirty and guilty. However as his mind flipped to the image of Tom laughing along with the other workers while they set up the tent made Bill’s blood boil.

“No! No more fans I’ve had enough!”

“Yeah, “Dunja smiled slyly, “Who needs fans when you have Georg right?”

“Dunja!” Bill cried his face turning red.

“Hey let go of me!” A voice shouted from outside starling the two, “I said let go of me!”

“Come on kid you know the rules, no workers during shows. We gotta bring you to Saki now he’ll teach you a lesson.”

“I said let go! I didn’t mean anything by it! I was just picking up trash!”

“Yeah, yeah save it.”

Bill threw open the door just in time to see two men dragging Tom by his door. Tom tensed at the sight of Bill’s feet but didn’t pick up his head as they passed headed for Saki’s office. Panic overtook Bill as he watched the group round the corner; he knew all too well what would happen. Saki tended to beat the workers extra harsh when they over ate, getting caught in the big top during a show would surely nearly kill Tom. Bill thought back to the last man that had sneaked into the tent during a show he left limping and only with one eye. Bill shuddered at the thought.

“No wait!” Bill ran after the group without thinking.

“Bill?” The Saki’s thugs asked in surprise, “What are you doing here? By the way you were amazing tonight.”

“What? No you guys where are you taking…Tom?” Bill asked wrapping his lanky arms around himself.

“To Saki,” One man growled knocking Tom over the head, “We caught him in the big top during the show.”

“So now Saki is gonna teach him a lesson.” The other man laughed cruelly.

Bill’s heart stopped he needed and plan and fast. He didn’t even know why he was saving someone he hated but he knew if he didn’t he just have more guilt about ever scouting Tom in the first place.

“Well you can’t,” Bill began, “Because I personally invited him to watch my show tonight. You know the new Douleur Act? I wanted him to see.”

The two guards looked at Bill baffled while he pried their hands off of Tom and attached himself to the corn rowed boy’s arm. Tom tensed and looked at Bill suspiciously but Bill ignored it smiling sweetly at the guards.

“W-well… okay if you say so Bill but you can’t let Saki see him.” The men concluded with puzzled faces.

“Oh I won’t!” Bill winked making the guards turn red.

“Have fun with him tonight! Heard he’s a wildcat in bed!” One guard whooped to Tom as the pair left.

Bill blushed and let go of a stunned Tom turning to leave. Tom stood there confused as he watched the figure retreat back into his dressing room and quietly shut the door. Surely Bill hated him but then why would be save him?

“Bill?” Tom asked knocking on the dressing room door, “Bill? Bill are you in there?”

“What?” Bill snapped throwing the door open, “What do you want?”

“I-I uh…well what was that…back there?”

“What was what?” Bill spat with narrowed eyes, “Leave my room before I call the thugs.”

“I-I wait what?” Bill winked Tom before slamming the door shut leaving Tom alone in the hallway confused.

Feelings of warmth that he had not felt since he left home spread through his stomach. Tom’s heart skipped a beat and he cursed setting off for his bed in the livestock car, he was falling for the circus’ bitch and hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers that have been reading this story from the beginning or have just hopped on for the ride, I have decided to abandon this story. I started writing this like almost two(?) years ago and have not updated in forever. I'm really really sorry about this. This was the very first circus fic (to my knowledge) on the site and then all of a sudden a whole slew of them started popping up and it wasn't fun writing this anymore.  
>   
> I have decided to keep this fic up on the site because I don't think it fair to readers who wish to re-read stories for authors to delete them so don't worry I'm not going to delete it. To those that have followed me from Buzznet or DeviantArt I want to thank you since this was one of my more popular stories on those sites and I'm sorry that I couldn't finish this for you guys.

“What are you doing?”

 

Tom grunted and swung the hammer again plowing the stake into the ground. One month, it had been an entire month since Tom had joined the circus. Memories from home slowly faded as they were replaced by new ones filled with inside jokes with other workers and the excitement that comes with living with the circus. He longed to at least call Gustav but Saki had made it very clear that there was to be no contact with the outside world unless you were selling tickets.

 

“Nothing,” Tom forced out as he swung the heavy hammer again bringing it down on the stake.

 

“Hmm,” Bill mused rocking on the balls of his feet, “I don’t know about that… look at what you’re doing. That looks like something to me.”

 

Bill giggled making Tom’s nostrils flare. The warm days of the fall were over as colder weather rolled in with the winter. The cold dry air blew straight throw Tom’s jacket making him shiver he had been trying to save up for some time to buy a jacket but things were expensive these days making leaving Tom with barely anything at the end of the month.

 

Another cold wind blasted the two with air and Bill yelped curling into his fur coat more. He was a stunning sight to behold in it, Bill’s dark locks whipped around his bright pink face giving him the appear of a sort of ice fairy. He wore his tights for the show later that night under his massive white fur coat that looked like a dress on him. Tom sighed as watched Bill’s knees knock together in the cold. Why wouldn’t he just leave already?

 

“Bill,” Tom panted putting his sledgehammer down and turning to the acrobat. Tom leaned casually on the tool observing how Bill’s eyes flicked over his body, “Why don’t you go inside it’s getting cold?”

 

“I’m not going inside!” Bill snorted erecting himself to full height over Tom, “I’ll do as I please _menagerie worker_ after all I’m the only thing that actually makes us money on this godforsaken show!”

 

“It was just a suggestion,” Tom mumbled getting back to work, “Freaking princess.”

 

“Excuse me?” Bill screeched. He adjusted his white fur coat so it hung off his shoulders and shouted at Tom. However Tom continued to stand there not even taking notice of Bill’s screams, his mind was too wrapped around the sight of narrow shoulders clad in the acrobat suit. Tonight’s theme was a magical forest so all of the performers had been dressed as fairies, goblins, witches, or wizards. Bill’s outfit stretched tight over his whole body leaving nothing to imagine with the help of some large slits in the side of the outfit and shoulders.

 

“Tom are listening to me?... You ass your checking me out I knew it!” just as Bill was about to reach out to strike Tom a cold wind blew making the thin boy’s coat come flying off his shoulders and into the wind. Bill howled at the freezing cold and hugged his arms around his body trying to keep cold. The skin exposed where the slits in the outfit were already turning red and Tom knew he get frostbite pretty soon in weather like this.

 

“M-m-my jacket! T-tom you idiot get my jacket!” Bill wailed rubbing at his arms.

 

Tom watched helplessly as the wind swept the coat through the muck from the show animals, the pristine white fur being filthied with animal excrement. Bill’s harsh snap made Tom’s feet start running and he chased the coat around as it flew through the air. The other workers had stopped their jobs and began to watch cheering when Tom’s hands grazed the coat and sighing when Tom would lose it again. The cold winter air filled Tom’s lungs roughly as he inhaled and exhaled trying to keep at it.

 

“Come on almost!” David cheered from under his scarf.

 

Tom panted as he came to a halt resting his hands on his knees. Sweat had formed under his heavy wool coat and the cold air chilled it sending shivers up Tom’s spine. The other workers went back to work muttering what a shame it was to lose a coat like that and Tom’s thoughts flicked back to Bill. He scanned the area until his eyes landed upon the raven-haired boy shaking like a leaf with chattering teeth. As they made eye contact Bill looked at Tom with a hopeful expression but all the corn rowed haired boy did was shake his head.

 

“W-w-what are y-you doing?” Bill chattered he attempted to point Tom but his arms seemed to be locked permanently around his waist, “I c-can’t move my a-arm! I can’t move my arm!” Bill shouted before letting out a sickly cough.

 

Thinking fast Tom forgot the coat and ran over and wrapped his arms around the boy. Bill yelped at the warmth in Tom’s hug and it suddenly made him aware of how cold he really was. Tom’s hug felt so safe and warm, it felt like home, but Bill couldn’t let people see him like this so vulnerable.

 

“What are you d-doing?” Bill spat trying to put as much rage in his voice as he could. It worked Tom backed up a little but after one look at Bill’s shaking pathetic form in the freezing cold he hugged Bill even tighter.

 

“We have to get you warm if you keep resisting you’ll get frostbite. Believe me I’m from Vermont it happens all the time there. See how your skins turning red and purple? It’s already starting.” Tom warned rubbing at Bill’s purple skin.

 

“What?” Bill’s eyes widened, “I can’t feel that… oh my god I can’t feel that!” Bill’s voice spiked out of fear.

 

“We have to get you inside… David I have to go inside for something,” Tom shouted as he tucked Bill into his coat and began to carry him inside.

 

“What? Tom wait!” David called as the pair rushed inside of the train.

 

Tom struggled to pull the door shut with Bill curled up inside of his coat. The thought made Tom’s heart flutter and discreetly smelled Bill’s hair and he shut the train door. Tom groaned Bill smelled like lavender and cigarettes somehow he knew he would.

 

“I’m s-so cold!’ Bill whined burying his red nose in Tom’s shirt.

 

“Hurry we have to warm you up before the frostbite sets in.” Tom whispered unzipping his jacket and pulling Bill out. The train was warmer than the outside but still cold enough if they didn’t act fast Bill’s body would go into shock from the dramatic change in temperature. Tom reached for his shirt and tugged it off loving how Bill’s eyes bulged at his muscled six-pack.

 

“Come on strip,” Tom commanded throwing off his jeans.

 

“What no way!” Bill gawked, “This is just some kind of trick so you can see   
me naked!”

 

“Bill I’m trying to help!” Tom growled reaching out for Bill’s leotard.

 

“No! I knew it you prick ever since you joined you’ve been eyeing me like a piece of meat! But this trick? I expected better from you!” Bill shouted trying to run away from Tom’s grasp. His legs felt stiff and he found he couldn’t move them unless he focused really hard.

 

“What’s happening to me?” Bill panicked trying to get his legs to respond.

 

“God dammit Bill the frostbite is setting in. Come here!” Tom shouted. Bill stopped his frantic heart looked up at Tom fully in the eyes. The other teen’s eyes were so wide with fear and general compassion that it made Bill’s heart ached. No one ever looked at him that like before. It was so different, more innocent, than the looks the other people in the circus gave him, so different than the looks the audience gave him, so much sweeter than the lustful looks Saki and Georg gave him.

 

Hesitantly Bill stepped forward and took Tom’s hand letting the older boy undo his leotard. The garment fell to the floor and Bill stood there shivering stark naked as Tom enveloped him in a hug pressing his full body length against him. The warmth from Tom was orgasmic and Bill let out an embarrassing moan, his face turned bright red but he soon laughed when Tom yelped at Bill’s cool hands hugging him close.

 

“A-are you okay?” Tom breathed shivering under Bill touch, “This is the only way.”

 

“Yes,” Bill panted nosing into Tom’s neck, “Yes this so good… you’re so warm Tomi.”

 

Tom let out a laugh and maneuvered them to the floor pulling Bill on top of him. For minutes they just laid there letting their body heat pass from one another panting heavily at the contrasting feelings of cold and warm. Tom ran his hands up and down Bill’s arm strictly not daring to adventure any further as Bill sighed nuzzling into Tom’s chest.

 

“I-I think you should be warm enough now,” Tom whispered afraid to break the moment.

 

“No,” Bill yawned pressing down on Tom entirely, “No not yet I’m still cold.”

 

“Really?” Tom asked concerned.

 

“Hmm,”

 

Outside the workers could be heard cheering as the dinner bell finally   
rung and they headed to the tents. The train car was dead silent except for Tom and Bill’s panting and Tom felt his heart swell with emotion. It was as if the outside world had been blocked out for these few moments and the pair was in a indestructible bubble. He could feel Bill’s breath, now warm, breathing in his face and Tom closed his eyes smiling. Nothing ever felt so much like home.

 

“Thank you for saving me from Saki’s thugs,” Tom whispered.

 

“What?” Bill asked picking up his head, “I didn’t hear you.”

 

“I just wanted to thank you for saving me from Saki’s thugs,” Bill gave Tom a puzzled look and Tom sighed, “You know about a month ago I snuck into the show remember? The Douleur Act?”

 

“Oh! Yes I remember now! You looked so scared and confused how could I not?” Bill’s laugh lit up his eyes beautifully.

 

“I never got to thank you after that,” Tom mumbled suddenly embarrassed at the fact Bill was laying on top him naked. Tom could begin to feel him self harden in his boxers and he gasped trying to will it away. Bill was right on it surely he’d feel it in a minute.

 

“Well your welcome. Just so you know it was a one time thing I don’t do that for everyone you know!” Bill giggled sitting up and straddling Tom’s hips. The other teen groaned internally as Bill sat on him. He was half hard already how could Bill not feel that?

 

“Yeah well I saved you from frostbite I don’t normally do that just for anyone either,” Tom smiled weakly. Bill let out a breathy laugh and rocked back on Tom’s hips smiling. The sensation went straight to his cock and Tom moaned before he could stop him self. Bill stopped his movements immediately and Tom froze slapping a hand over his mouth. He was dead now.

 

“What?” Bill asked innocently just before he ground his ass down on Tom purposely. Tom groaned and grabbed at the carpet watching in amazement as Bill began to bounce on his lap. Tom gasped, he had to be dreaming he had only been dreaming about this moment for too long it had to be a dream.

 

“Oh! Oooohhhh you like that?” Bill whispered seductively as he ground down again throwing his head back. Tom growled and grabbed Bill’s hips screwing him down on him moaning in ecstasy.

 

“Oh my god I’m dreaming,” Tom panted.

 

“Dreaming?” Bill halted his movements blushing, “You dream about me? About us… doing this?”

 

“Oh god Bill,” Tom moaned. He grabbed Bill by the hair and pulled him in for kiss. Bill was stunned at first and then soon relaxed letting Tom devoured his mouth. He felt Tom’s tongue touch his and his head buzzed as fireworks went off making Bill’s toes curl. This is how kissing was supposed to feel, Bill thought. He had never experienced anything like it.

 

“Amazing,” Tom panted when they broke for air he licked the nape of Bill’s neck causing the younger boy to moan in pleasure.

 

“Please, please let me suck you.” Bill panted trying to rip off Tom’s boxers. They came down with a tug and the cool air went straight to his cock sobering Tom up. He was about let Bill, the boy he’d fantasized about for so long, suck him off and he didn’t even really know him yet.

 

“No!” Tom said shoving Bill up and sitting up.

 

“What?” Bill asked looking hurt.

 

“Oh wait I get you,” Bill smiled getting down on all fours and began slinking towards Tom, “You like being chased. Okay you hide and I’ll find you.”

 

“What?” Tom asked scandalized, No that’s not what I meant. Jesus stop Bill stop!”

 

Bill laughed and pounced on Tom trying to pin him when Tom grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, “I said stop okay? Have you no respect for your self? Christ we just met! I could be some psycho for all you know!”

 

“B-but,” Bill stuttered not understanding Tom’s hard glare, “But I wanted to thank you. Don’t you want me to thank you?”

 

“By whoreing your self around? Is that how you thank people here? Show some respect Bill if this is how you thank people then I want nothing to do with you. I was raised to avoid people like that.” Tom asked scandalize. It came out harsher than he meant it and his hear broke when Bill began to cry.

 

“You think I’m a whore?” Bill sobbed, “Do you know how embarrassing this is sitting here naked as you lecture me on life right after you rejected me!”

 

Suddenly all of his penned up feeling came pouring out and Bill let out a sob as a wave of memories hit him. He curled into himself hugging his knees and let out a sob. He never wanted this life Saki had tricked him into it. Bill never wanted this life. He let out a sorrowful wail and began to cry uncontrollably as years of sadness poured out. Tom stood there shocked he hadn’t meant to be so hard on him but judging from Bill’s wails he guessed it was more than being rejected.

 

“Bill? Bill, are you okay?” Tom asked hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“No!” Bill swatted Tom’s hand away, “Does it look like I’m okay? Does it look like it you piece of shit! I hate you! I hate you! You and your perfect family at home in your perfect life. I was happy the day Saki tricked you into joining! That’ll wipe that sick smirk off your face you asshole!”

 

The boy let out another sob and curled into him self, praying his mother could find him and take him away from this god-awful place. The sight made Tom’s eyes wet with tears and he began to cry to not only for his own pain but for Bill’s as well. How long had this boy been the circus? He always looked so confident but Tom saw him break a little more each day. Bill let out another shuddery gasp and Tom wrapped his arms around Bill from behind him. The boy didn’t resist and wailed turning into Tom’s touch and sobbed until his throat was sore. Tom cried into Bill’s hair at how unfair this situation was and how unfair life had been to Bill. While Bill cried for his mother and about how guiltily he felt for getting Tom into this mess.

 

“I’m sorry! I so sorry!” Bill wailed clutching Tom tightly, “I thought… I thought if you joined the circus we would be friends but once you were here I felt so guilty! I’m terrible!”

 

“I miss my father so much! Do you realize what you’ve done? I cried for weeks before I had no tears left to cry! How could you do this to me?” Tom sobbed squeezing Bill’s arms tightly.

 

“I want a campaign so bad you can’t blame me!” Bill said hysterically, “No one ever loved me! Why should you get to be loved that’s not fair!”

 

The room fell silent and Bill dropped lifelessly in Tom’s arms panting and sobbing. All the other boy could do was cry and pet Bill’s hair absently trying to figure out this mess of a situation they were in.

 

“It’s not your fault,” Tom said softly after a few moments, “It was my choice to join. I joined because… I wanted to get closer to you.”

 

Bill froze and looked up at Tom with wide eyes. Even despite his tears and couldn’t help but grin and nuzzle into Tom more instantly falling in love with the boy. No one ever said anything so kind to him before.

 

“I’m sorry,” Bill whispered again.

 

“I am too,” Tom whispered back studying Bill’s face, “Let’s start over? Would you like that?”

 

“Yes,” Bill breathed closing his eyes.

 

“Well then I think if we’ve just met I better get going considering you and I are still naked.”

 

“Oh yeah I forgot about that,” Bill blushed reaching for leotard and pulling it on.

 

Tom dressed himself and put back on his coat holding the door open for Bill. Bill smiled and dashed out into the cold sprinting towards the tents. Once he got to the entrance he turned around and waved shyly at Tom backing the corn rowed haired boy blush. Tom waved back awkwardly and headed back to the train smiling. Right now this was the happiest moment of his life.


End file.
